On the Warpath
Allegiances-BurnClan, IceClan, and ShadeClan BurnClan Leader- Clawstar-long furred dark brown she-cat with a battle scarred body and one eye with a scar through it Apprentice:Tornpaw-white tom with patches of missing fur on sides and back and blue eyes (warrior name: Tornpelt) Deputy: Rivertail- sleek light gray tom with green eyes Apprentice: Dawnpaw-cream and golden tabby she-cat (warrior name: None) Medicine cat: Sandfoot- white tom with sandy paws Apprentice: Mintpaw-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes (warrior name: Mintspots) Warriors: Fogtail-very pale gray, almost white she-cat with bright amber eyes and a lean, narrow muzzle Apprentice: Streampaw-blue-gray she-cat (warrior name: Streamfoot) Duskpelt-black and white tom Apprentice: None Snakebelly-young blind tom with ginger fur and a striped underbelly Apprentice: None Nightpelt- black she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Leopardpaw- spotted brown she-cat (warrior name: Leopardbreeze) Foxpelt- dark ginger tom with light blue eyes Apprentice: Lionpaw- long furred dark brown tabby tom with a mane of fur like a lion's mane around his neck (warrior name: Lionsound) Birdcloud- tortoiseshell and white she-cat Apprentice: None Tigerfang- large, muscular dark gray tom with two very large fangs and one white paw Apprentice: None Cedarfang-light tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: None Featherscar- silver gray tom with long whiskers and scars on his face Apprentice: None Shimmerflower-white she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice: None Queens: Cloverleaf- light brown she-cat with bright green eyes (mother of Rivertail's kits: Fangkit-gray tom with one missing fang; and Blackkit-fluffy black tom) Willowfur- kind, old pale tabby she-cat with brown flecks (mother of Whitefoot's kits: Fernkit- dusky black she-cat with green eyes, Ravenkit-black tom with amber eyes) Elders: Flowerheart-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Goldenthroat-white tom with a golden throat and blind eyes IceClan Leader: Larkstar-black and silver she-cat Apprentice: None Deputy: Stonefoot- gray tabby tom Apprentice: Whitepaw- white tom with amber eyes (warrior name: Whitetooth) Medicine cat: Mossfur-black she-cat with very pale, silvery green eyes Apprentice: Mothflight- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Moonshadow-light gray and white she-cat Apprentice: Leafpaw- solid brown she-cat (warrior name: None) Rockclaw-ginger tom with green eyes Apprentice: None Crowpelt- dark gray, almost black she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Redpaw-dark ginger tom (warrior name: Redwind) Riverpelt-silver she-cat with a white paw Apprentice: Fawnpaw-tabby and white she-cat (warrior name: Fawnpelt) Gingerfur-ginger she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Graypaw- very pale gray tom with light green eyes (warrior name: Grayfur) Queens: Falloweyes- small light brown tabby she-cat (mother of Rockclawt's kits: Ivykit- pale brown she-cat; and Harekit- pale brown tom with blue eyes) Elders: Ashpelt- dark gray tom with blue eyes ShadeClan Leader: Oakstar-large black and white tom Apprentice: Hawkpaw-tawny golden colored she-cat (warrior name: Hawkeye) Deputy: Pinetail- light brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice: None Medicine cat: Falconwing-small, lean silver tabby tom Apprentice: None Warriors: Petalleaf-dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Thornpaw- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes (warrior name: Thorntail) Brackenface-silver tom with a reddish muzzle Apprentice: Halfpaw- skinny black and gray tom with one half leg (warrior name: Half-foot) Talonstrike- ginger and white tom Apprentice: None Frostfang- white she-cat Apprentice: None Owlfoot-black tom with a white chest and paws; former warrior of BurnClan Queens: Poppytail-white, ginger, black, and brown she-cat (mother of Brackenface's kits: Unborn) Swiftbreeze- long legged black tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother of Oakstar's kits: Maplekit-black she-cat, Sagekit-brown tabby tom, and Longkit-orange tabby tom with big ears) Shadowflight-black she-cat with thick fur and bright blue eyes (mother of Owlfoot's kits: Brightkit-dark ginger she-cat, Birchkit-gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes, and Tawnykit-golden tabby she-cat) Elders: Littleear- gray and white tom with small ears Breezefeather- creamy brown she-cat Raggedears- withered looking golden tom with torn ears Chapter One Underneath a full moon, the figures at the Shining Pool gathered around in a tight, unified group, each smelling of herbs, and one of a recent battle, with a scar running from her paw to her neck, deep and though healed, quite painful. The others talked in hushed whispers before each fell silent, watching as the moonbeams reflected onto the clear, calm surface and leaned down, pressing their muzzles into the cold, starlit water. Ripples spread out as each connected with the waters, and began to dream, still and unmoving, as if dead. Sandfoot himself, the BurnClan medicine cat, was walking in darkness for a long while, claws scraping against unseen ground, the stench of blood and dead and dying things laying heavily in the air. It clouded his senses, blinding him, and the white tom with sandy paws for which he was named, frightening the old timer. Trembling, Sandfoot squinted, trying to see anything, when a figure appeared, a starlit red tabby tom with white paws and dusky blue eyes. That cat was familiar to him, a tom who had passed away last moon due to injuries he'd sustained from a battle with ShadeClan, and ever since then, tension ran high between the two, even the medicine cats could feel it. "Whitefoot, why is there so much darkness?" Sandfoot asked, trying to keep his voice from quavering, and failing brilliantly. The deceased warrior only looked at the medicine cat solemnly, and opened his mouth, as if to say something, before closing it again, as another cat approached. It was Sandfoot's old mentor, a she-cat known as Windstep. The brown she-cat sighed, her eyes like two moons, and looked at Sandfoot with the same sadness in her gaze that Whitefoot had in his. She raised her tail for him to get up, and Sandfoot did, albeit shakily. The ground was wet and sticky underneath his paws, and looking at one, Sandfoot was surprised to see it covered in crimson blood. The scent sickened the old cat, and he let out a yelp. "Sandfoot, trouble is coming," Whitefoot spoke for the first time, his voice deep and gravelly, as if he'd swallowed some stones. "What kind of trouble?" The medicine cat pressed, however, Whitefoot was starting to fade, vanishing as a cold wind ripped through the sickening air, leaving Windstep behind. The she-cat turned her half blind gaze onto her former pupil, and leaned to whisper in his ear, tickling the furs there. "Underneath the full moon they meet Tension is nigh and as they greet... A traitor will arise... Born of vengeance and bloodthirsty cries... To destroy those who did him wrong," Windstep chanted, voice cutting off abruptly as the wind rose again, and the only thing that remained of her presence was the scent of grass and starlight. Sandfoot's eyes shot open, wide and shaken, and he trembled, and was relieved to see his apprentice, Mintpaw, a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes, waking up, looking bemused and lashing his tail. "What did you dream about?" Sandfoot whispered to his apprentice, afraid to wake the others. Mintpaw looked up at his mentor for a second, and then shrugged. "Well...it was too confusing to make out," Mintpaw admitted sheepishly, hanging his head. Letting out a resigned sigh, both toms sat, and it wasn't long before the other medicine cats- Mossfur and her apprentice, Mothflight, and Falconwing all awoke. Those three were obviously frightened, glancing behind them every couple of heartbeats as the five made it down the path to their different clan territories. "Trouble is coming," Whitefoot whispered again from above, frustrated with himself for not being able to say what it was. Dusky blue eyes blazing, he paced on the soft, mossy ground, claws tearing at it, and he looked down at the clans' different camps. " None of them will be spared," he went on, muttering and shaking his head, tail lashing and finally, he looked up at one of the ancient trees, clawing madly at it when two others appeared, his parents- Ravenstar and Cloudfire, Both stared at Whitefoot worriedly, not knowing what to make of it, when Ravenstar padded over to her son, gently tapping his hindleg with the tip of her tail. Cloudfire stayed away from both of them, silent, mute as ever. Whitefoot whirled to see his mother, eyes a blazing pair of ice, cold and uncertain. Ravenstar hesitated at this, not sure of what to say. "My son, it wasn't your business to tell Sandfoot," she amended at last, soothingly, keeping her voice gentle. "Then how will the clans prepare for the danger?" Whitefoot demanded sharply to which both cats had no answer. Then, like Windstep had done, both vanished with the wind, leaving him alone to gaze unseeingly out into the distance, concern building up in the young StarClan cat. Chapter Two Three days after Sandfoot and Mintpaw's journey to the Shining Pool, he looked around, wishing to talk with Clawstar. Already, the long furred, battle scarred she-cat was deep in conversation with her sister, Nightpelt. Flicking her ears, the leader sighed, something other than the fact her apprentice needed to train on her mind. It was a prophecy, disturbing and greatly troubling, spelling danger to all clans. "How is training going with Tornpaw?" Nightpelt asked, interrupting Clawstar's thought process. Giving a slightly irritated look to her littermate, Clawstar looked to see her apprentice, a young white tom with missing patches of fur and amber eyes, gazing at her steadily, imploringly, wanting to go out. He was sturdy and stronger than one moon ago, but a scar on his shoulder was still there, coming from a ShadeClan cat who'd tried to get into the nursery. An aching feeling crept up into her heart, Clawstar had never meant to become leader, StarClan had told her so, and she had the nagging suspicion that she was the cause of this trouble, for three moons before Tornpaw had become an apprentice, she had exiled Owlfoot, a treacherous cat who had been jealous when the old leader chose her as deputy, and kept her there, while the old one had been recovering from greencough-Owlfoot, of course, then tried to kill her own deputy, Rivertail, so she exiled him. He had gone to IceClan, where he now made his home. He will return, Clawstar thought, confirming that with a distant memory. "Clawstar?" Nightpelt was asking. Shaking herself out of old memories, she gave a blank look at Nightpelt before sighing, wanting to just be left alone, and started to mutter things to herself, chasing her sister away by frankly dismissing her without a word. Looking down at her paws, Clawstar studied them carefully in fascination and wonder, flexing her own sharp claws that scraped the sandy ground when the sound of pawsteps spooked her. Breaking out of concentration, the leader was relieved to see that it was just Sandfoot, the medicine cat, his amber gaze observing her closely. "What is it, Sandfoot?" Clawstar asked in concern, dropping her voice to a low whisper. Had it been to her attention, Rivertail was watching the scene closely before signaling a patrol-he, Dawnpaw, Tornpaw, Nightpelt, and Snakebelly headed out of the camp, which she was unaware of. "A few days ago, StarClan spoke to me," Sandfoot began, hesitating, wondering how much to tell the she-cat. Narrowing her green eyes, Clawstar listened carefully as he gave her the prophecy, remaining calm even then, despite the fact it spelled destruction for the clans. She herself had been given such a warning a quarter moon earlier. "I know already," she replied after a few moments of complete silence. Sandfoot gave her a blank look, so Clawstar explained that she had been told about it, and that it was coming under "owl's merciless talons." He was still for some time after that, and gazed at her with horror in his eyes. "Could it be...Owlfoot?" He gasped. "Likely, as he was enraged that I exiled him, and took his place as deputy once he'd recovered from that bad bout of green-cough," Clawstar meowed sternly. Frightened, Sandfoot departed quickly, heading into his medicine cat den, leaving the she-cat sitting there, staring off into space as she often did after figuring something out. Looking down at her paws, she felt as if a cold wind had risen, and floated to her ears, the whispers of a furious, chilling voice coming to her. "The clans' time is up, Clawstar of BurnClan, and yours will be the first to go," it said, and Clawstar let out a screech of pure terror, throwing her head back, and falling to the ground. Everyone looked at their leader in surprise, and one cat came out, Mintpaw, his amber eyes widened when he saw who he was to help. Mintpaw went over and had brought an herb for nerves with him, as well as poppyseeds, which she took after being given the herb, and she fell asleep immediately, troubled. Meanwhile, Nightpelt was on the hunting patrol when she scented something, an unfamiliar scent leading to the Snake Tree, from which Snakebelly had gotten his name. Black pelt glossy from grooming and being well fed, she hurried downwards, catching the scent of cat. Foxpelt stopped his hunting to see what was going on, light blue eyes gleaming in the dim forest light. "What is it?" He asked, warm breath stirring over her ear, causing Nightpelt to relax immediately. "It smells like....Owlfoot," she gasped in an angry voice. For a moment, Foxpelt's eyes darkened, becoming little moons, and he lashed his dark ginger tail furiously before calming down again. "We will have to tell Rivertail and the others," he decided at last, and Nightpelt nodded, face incredulous and thoughtful. Chapter Three Sandfoot was reeling, his claws working in the ground as he stood alone in the medicine cat den with young Lionpaw, who'd broken his leg while climbing a tree after a squirrel. Sometimes those young cats were mouse-brained, not thinking about what would happen if you fell from the branch and then landed hard on the ground with a loud thud. He sighed, not concentrating on his patient while trying to work out what Clawstar had told him. No matter how much confidence he had in the she-cat, she had never been destined to become leader, as Owlfoot was the correct cat. But now the tom was exiled, and his whereabouts were unknown, everyone was encouraged to keep a sharp eye out for him. Just like Clawstar to figure something out that quickly, he thought grimly. Sand colored paws finally stopping, he padded over to the storage of mallow, of which little was left, just enough for Lionpaw, and that was it. The young tom let out a mewl of pain like a tiny kit, and Sandfoot blocked any emotions, forcing himself to be calm and focused, thoughts only on healing the apprentice. "W-will I ever be able to walk again?" Lionpaw asked, voice breaking into Sandfoot's thought process. Looking down at the long furred dark tom's leg, Sandfoot let out an impatient sigh. "Well, we'll see how your recovery goes," the medicine cat replied before a shriek tore through the air, sounding exactly like Clawstar. What is wrong? He wondered briefly before fetching Lionpaw a poppyseed and giving him one, and suddenly, Mintpaw was there, begging for chamomile and poppyseeds, which Sandfoot told the apprentice to get himself. "What was that about?" Lionpaw asked groggily as he faded out of conciousness, but the question recieved no answer. Binding up his injuries, Sandfoot took a paw step back to observe his work in satisfaction, nodding to himself before padding out of the herb scented den, the crag opening into the only entrance that was big enough for a full grown cat. Outside, a group of cats had gathered around Clawstar and Mintpaw. He recognized the elders Flowerheart-a pale gray she-cat, and Goldenthroat- a white tom with a golden throat, and among them, Cloverleaf and Willowfur, as well as their kits and other warriors-Tigerfang, Cedarfang, Streampaw, Leopardpaw, and Featherscar. Each clamored and were badgering Mintpaw what had happened when Sandfoot appeared, and everyone fell silent. Their gazes all asked the same, panicked question, which he ignored, and pushed his way through, looking at the still body of their leader. "What happened Mintpaw?" He asked his apprentice in a hoarse voice. The light brown tom bristled slightly for a moment, eyes wide and scared like a tiny kit, and Sandfoot couldn't blame him. Flowerheart of course, had started to signal for everyone to follow her away from the medicine cat. "I-I don't really know Sandfoot. One moment, she gave a screech, and fell to the ground like a stone. I came back to give her poppyseeds and some chamomile, but I don't know if that will do any good...." Mintpaw blabbered on, not shutting up. "Put a mouse in it, Mintpaw, I need to speak with Clawstar," someone meowed from behind them. Looking to see Rivertail, a sleek furred light gray tom with green eyes approaching them in an authortative manner, Sandfoot stepped back with his apprentice, each dipping their heads to the deputy in respect, as Dawnpaw, Rivertail's cream and golden tabby apprentice looked on calmly. Without warning, just as Sandfoot was about to open his mouth to say something, Clawstar awoke, her amber eyes, one with a scar over it, blinking rapidly to get rid of the weariness that was weighing her down. Getting to her paws without any help, she dismissed Mintpaw and Sandfoot wordlessly, not watching the two head out of the camp to collect more herbs. Chapter Four Clawstar looked around at the group of cats confusedly, eyes unclear and crazed with a wild light. Her deputy, Rivertail, gave her a look through narrowed eyes before gesturing with his tail for her to follow him. Doing so, Clawstar watched as Tornpaw bounded up to her, his blue eyes wide and excited, wanting her to come with him. She could tell that Tornpaw wanted to train, but at the moment, she was busy. Looking around for a moment, she found Birdcloud among them and called her over. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat padded over, eyes wondering. "Yes, Clawstar?" She asked in a crabby voice. Deciding to ignore the impertinent tone, Clawstar looked over the young warrior imperiously for a moment, green eyes stern and unblinking before nodding to Tornpaw. "Birdcloud, since you don't have an apprentice as of yet, would you take Tornpaw out with you for training? I must talk with Rivertail," She asked politely. Birdcloud blinked, not sure of what to make of this before her neck fur bristled and she let out a growl. "YOU are always to busy to train Tornpaw! And every time, you always ask someone else to do it for you! I won't-" She was about to go on, but Rivertail stopped her, placing his tail over her mouth and gazing at her sharply. "You don't speak with your leader that way. And anyways, Clawstar, I can talk with you later," He meowed, solving the problem. Excitedly, Tornpaw started to chase his tail before going to head out of the camp when Clawstar stopped her apprentice. "We have to go together," she reminded him, and Tornpaw's tail drooped slightly. "What do you want to do?" She asked awkwardly, it had been a while since she had trained an apprentice. "Battle training?" He suggested, and Clawstar nodded, and both left the camp. Chapter Five Nightpelt bristled as she paced the camp, her eyes narrowed in thought and wonder. No cat has dared to ever invade our borders since last moon, she thought, trying to sort out why Owlfoot's scent was inside their territory. Going into the nursery, she surveyed it, eyeing the brambles pushed together to form a thorny, protective barrier around the queens and their kits. The two in their clan- Cloverleaf and Willowfur, both had kits to take care of, and watched their clanmate with anxious eyes. Willowfur's pale gray, almost white pelt blended in with the light gray stone that framed the back of the nursery, and a scar on her shoulder came from the recent battle. The she-cat had two kits beside her, both black in color, not looking like their father, Whitefoot, who had joined StarClan. Both cats shared the grief, as Nightpelt had been his friend. Someday,'' I long for kits of my own, she thought,'' wishing she had become a queen instead of still being a warrior. Soon, Foxpelt entered as well, brushing against his mate, and licked her ear comfortingly. "Don't worry, Clawstar will know what to do," he reminded her gently, pressing his head against her own. Purring in reply, Nightpelt couldn't help but doubt that, even though she loved her sister dearly, Owlfoot was different from the other warriors in his new clan, filled with an undying vengeance for BurnClan. Trying to shift his focus and her own elsewhere, she decided to bring up the gathering. "I wonder who's going tonight," she thought aloud, and Cloverleaf looked up at the warrior in a friendly way. "Oh Nightpelt, I think you're going, being Clawstar's sister and all,"she assured her frankly. Looking up, Foxpelt rolled his eyes in an exasperated way, he and Cloverleaf might be siblings, but they tended to disagree on everything. "Being Clawstar's kin doesn't mean everything," he retorted sharply before suddenly veering out of the den. Confused, Nightpelt gave her friends an apologetic look before going after him. "What was that about?" She meowed. "Just got jealous," he meowed abruptly before turning away from his mate and padding out of the camp entrance. Soon, Clawstar came, her battle scarred pelt fluffed up and dusty, with a worn out looking Tornpaw beside her, his amber eyes wide and happy. Nightpelt looked over at her sister in confusion, and then realized both had done battle training. "Nightpelt, you're going to the Gathering tonight," she meowed, and Nightpelt purred before padding away, going to tell her mate. Chapter Six It was moonhigh over the gathering, where all three clans had gathered. Clawstar climbed up onto the ledge, where the other two leaders- Larkstar and Oakstar, already were waiting patiently for her. Oakstar, a huge, black and white tom, nodded his head to her solemnly, while Larkstar watched the two anxiously, her pelt fluffed up against the cold wind. Down below, the cats were chatting with each other, each deep in different conversations, and she noticed with much amusement that Streampaw was trying to flirt with an apprentice of IceClan. Both looked uncomfortable, but sat close enough so that their pelts were brushing. Nightpelt, who was one of the closer cats to the ledge, looked up at her with that same encouraging look in her eyes like at all the previous gatherings. However, despite it, Clawstar still felt a twinge as if she didn't belong with the other leaders up on the rock. Muttering nonsense things to herself, she only stopped once Oakstar announced that it was time for the gathering to begin. Oakstar took a step forward, his eyes flashing around at all the cats before he began to speak, fur ruffled from the wind, and Clawstar suddenly felt a chill run down through her spine. In the midst of the ShadeClan warriors sat Owlfoot, his eyes locked with hers for a moment, and he stared coldly at her before looking at his leader. "A new cat has joined ShadeClan," the leader of ShadeClan announced. Down below, cats whispered among themselves quietly, guessing who the newcomer was. "Owlfoot, a former warrior and deputy of BurnClan, has changed his loyalty, and is now accepted into ShadeClan." He went on, watching as furious BurnClan cats let out yowls of protest before Clawstar raised her tail, signaling for them to be silent. He then continued, as if nothing had happened. "Shadowflight has given birth to a little of three kits- Brightkit, Birchkit, and Tawnykit," he meowed and everyone muttered a half-hearted congratulations for the thick furred black queen who glared at them in indignation, and let out a furious hiss before quieting. Then, with a dip of his head, Oakstar stepped back, and Larkstar came forward, her black and silver pelt shimmering in the moonlight, eyes glowing luminously as she opened her mouth to speak. "Iceclan has two new apprentices-Leafpaw. Her mentor will be Moonshadow." She meowed happily, voice tinged with excitement. Clawstar then remembered that Leafpaw was the niece of Larkstar, and Larkstar's sister, a dark gray sister named Crowpelt, looked up, raising her head high. "The next apprentice is Redpaw, and his mentor shall be Crowpelt." At this, both apprentices looked up, and cats yowled their happiness for the new apprentices, their faces jubilant. Then, she signaled for Clawstar to step forward. Shakily, the leader did, head low as she did so. "Willowfur has had a litter of two kits. BurnClan welcomes their newest additions-Fernkit and Ravenkit, into the clan. Whitefoot has recently also joined the ranks of StarClan. We grieve for the loss of a fine warrior," she meowed. Cats all murmured shared grief for Whitefoot, he had been a popular cat among all the clans, even ShadeClan, who bowed their heads as well in respect for the fallen tom. "That is all," she meowed, and leaped down from the ledge, and signaled to her cats- Streampaw, Nightpelt, Foxpelt, Rivertail, Featherscar, and Tigerfang to follow her, as well as Sandfoot and Mintpaw, who came after having a small chat with the IceClan medicine cat Mossfur. "That went well," Rivertail commented to his leader, being serious. Chapter Seven Nightpelt growled as she came back from the Gathering. Owlfoot had joined ShadeClan? That was bad, very bad indeed, she thought to herself as she made her way into the warriors den. One of the warriors, Shimmerflower, gazed at her denmate as Nightpelt settled in for the night, black tail curling around her body. "What's wrong?" The white she-cat asked, dark blue eyes glazed with confusion. "Owlfoot has joined ShadeClan," Nightpelt meowed curtly. Every cat within earshot let out snarls and bristled, claws coming out and scraping the ground. The commotion didn't die down, but weary as she was, the black warrior fell asleep, not even noticing it when Foxpelt's fur brushed up against her own as he too, settled in. Chapter Eight "By the powers of StarClan, Mintpaw, from this moment on, I give you your warrior name of Mintwhisker," Sandfoot meowed at the Shining Pool, his eyes locked on the stars. The light tabby tom looked at his mentor in surprise and at all the others as they cheered his name, and Sandfoot purred proudly. "Now, let us dream with StarClan!" Falconwing meowed, his voice rough with old age. Nodding, the medicine cats did so, and quickly fell asleep, the taste of starlight still fresh on their tongues. Sandfoot was dreaming once more, though this time, it was harder. For one thing, it was Clawstar, but she wasn't in the camp, no, she was wandering away, and a star clan cat was beside her- Burnstar, the first leader of BurnClan! The tortoiseshell and white she-cat was leading her away from the clan. Soon, Whitefoot was beside him, and the sandy pawed medicine cat looked at him in despair. "This was meant to happen, now Rivertail can become leader," Whitefoot meowed simply, his dusky blue eyes solemn. "No! Clawstar still has her nine lives!" Sandfoot protested hotly, the fur on his neck starting to bristle. "It was meant to be," Windstep meowed from behind him. "But-but-" Sandfoot started to blubber, but no other words came as StarClan gathered around him. "To the clans, she will be dead," Ravenstar assured him. "Why?" Sandfoot asked sagely. "If all things had gone well, Owlfoot would be Owlstar," Another cat, this time, it was Icestar, a silvery-gray tom with light blue eyes, and the ancestor of Sandfoot himself. "Oh," the medicine cat meowed, and said no more as the cats one by one, vanished. Category:Stories Rated Moderate Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Chapter One